Crystal's Song
by strawberrypocky-chan
Summary: Girl gets forced into the DGM world along with her brother, and her friends. She has to struggle with finding her parents were murdered and the her new friends. MY summery sucks so just read it.Now mereg with my other story, Our world and them.
1. entrance

**CRYSTAL'S SONG**

Strawberry-chan: yay! my first fanfic ever!I't supposed to be funny and sporatic with some adventure and possible AllenxOC thrown in and I'll try to have as much good grammer and spelling as possible but no promises.

Strawberry-chan: I hope you like it*bows*, now on to the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own DGM, the great Hoshino-Sensei does, while alas I do not but I do own Crystal Song-chan, Brayden, and Cali-chan though.:)

**CHAPTER 1:Entrance**

_"Oh shit, this can't be real,this only happens in the mangas and animes I watch and read." _I thought as she now stared down the barrels of five akuma.

_"If I ever find that damn cat and Brayden again, I'm killing them for pushing me off that cliff over looking the lake"_

_Flashback_

"Now come on Crystal-chan, a bet's a bet" Brayden said with a smirk,

"Alright, alright shut up already!"I replied angrily, and sighed when I saw the outfit he picked out for me, when he challenged me to a energy drink and candy eating contest,with the wager being winner gets fifty dollars and the loser has to go stand on the cliff by the lake while wearing an outfit of the winner's choosing for an hour and pay up the fifty,which I _thought _I could win,but.._"I'm still sure he cheated some how, and now the brat has my last fifty dollars"_I thought with a sour tone while I put on the outfit which was a gothic victorian dress and silver wig.

"Okay I'm done putting the dress and wig on, you can uncover your eyes now." "How do I look?" I said shifting my wig in place so that it covered my straw-blond natural hair and putting my backpack back on.

"Wow!Crystal-chan!You look beautiful!" He said with sparkly eyes,"Now where is my camera,"He said while rooting around in his backpack,"Huh?"

"What?"I said curiously after his outburst shocked me out of my thinking trance,

"I could have sworn that Cali-chan was with us when we got here, but where is she?"He asked obviously worried,

"What? Your worried for the stupid cat!"I shouted,

"She's not stupid!Cali-chan is smarter than you'll ever be!"He retorted in a matter-of-fact tone,

"_Whatever_"I said rolling my eyes at his stupitiy for worring about that full grown cat,"She can take care of herself, stop treating her like a baby"

"Oh! There she is! Behind you!"He said happily,

"Huh?"I said in suprise and sure enough there she was,but she didn't look to happy in fact, she was hissing,"What's wrong Cali-chan?"I asked tring to pick her up, bad idea,she growled and attacked with her tallons making me back up in trying to defend myself agaisnt her attacks,but I backed up too far and fell off.(more like was pushed off by_ her_)

"CALI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"Brayden screamed at the cat who just stood there smirking,

I thought I was going to die either from the cliff fall or the water seeing as I can't swim.I waited and braced myself for the fall, but it never came,I just kept falling,and falling,and falling._"This has to stop soon, I can't just keep falling forever" _and sure enough I stopped and landed in this field with these things.

_End Flasback_

"Give us the Innocence human!" the middle one screeched,effectively snapping me out of my thought,

_"Innocence?What innocence?What are the talking about?...Wait! This like the part of that manga I read about!Couldn't hurt to try," _

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" I screached,

_**flash!**_

"Awww,Allen-kun why do we have to look through here for innocence?It's sooooo boring!"Lavi whined,while Allen and Lenalee gathered information on the incident of the town in question.

"Because, we have to look for innocence and there has been a mysterious phenomenon observed here by the locals and Komui-san thinks it's innocence related."Allen replied after talikin to an old maid who apperantly had information.

"You should thank us for convensind Komui san you can come along in stead of being stuck in HQ all day again"Lenalee pointed out,

"Err, right,"lavi sweatdropped,he didn't want to get stuck with old panda all day again,"Anyway, we should get to finding this innocence alrea-"but he got cut off before he could finish by...

**BOOM!**

...that,and a blinding flash of light radiating from the a field somewhat on the horizon of town,and Allen's right eye reacting.

"Guys!Let's go!"Lavi said ready for some action already was speeding away,

_"I can't belive that acctually worked!"_I thought incredously,now staring at the two giant,bronze-colored,aincent bell-like things with same colored scythe-claws that now replaced my hands,fingers,and key shaped pendant that I always wore, that had just taken down three of the akuma

"You'll pay for that girl!"the remaining akuma screeched,

"I'd like to see you try."I replied back coldly with a evil smirk,

_"That wasn't so hard," _I thought after finishing off the last one off, then these three characters burst into the field._"OMG, what the hell are these guys doing here?Just where AM I"_

"Hey you! What is going on here?"the one with red hair shouted,

Afer I deactivated my innocence, I just stared a million questions going through my mind at once and after trying to find the right question and I found one but as I was about to ask it something there was something dripping, it wasn't rain and it was red...it was blood, MY blood._"But how did I get hit? Ow!" _I was definitaly aware now of the pain and the red tinge on my fading vision and the fire that was burning in my arms and chest as I collasped.

"Hey!" the conserned trio now rushed over to the colasped girl who said only two words as her consiousness faded _"it's them"_

_"Crap she's fainted,""Just what was she doing here?"_

_"Look she has a scar going horizontally and ending in pentacles, and that hair, not to mention those tattoos on her arms! Maybe she is cursed too?"_

_"You saw her take down those akuma! What the hell is she?"_

_"Whatever she is we have to bring her back to HQ."_

_"Komui is going to have a field day with this one"_

Strawberrypocky-chan: Yay I finished chapter one!And It took a long time typing too!TT~TT

Anyway please review and any flames will be used in my flamthrower to kook my meals

so I'll try to write it more often but it will be sporaticthank you for reading.*bows*


	2. wake up

Strawberry-chan: Summer boredom is KILLING me (TT~TT) so I decided to work on this story a bit to kill some time.

Strawberry-chan: Here's how the writing works,

_"words"-whisper/heard from far away_

"words" -regular speaking

_words_-thought

got it now?

Strawberry-chan: Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Crystal-chan: Me! *waves hand frantically*

Strawberry-chan: Go for it.

Crystal-chan: Strawberry-chan does not own DGM, if she did would she be writing this then?

Strawberry-chan: So very true, now on to chapter two!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Wake Up**

_"So you're saying you just found her in a field then?"_

_"Yes, she had just taken down the akuma when we arrived,"_

_"Hmm, interesting. Alert me when she regains consciousness."_

_"Understood, Head Officer Komui-san"_

_Huh?Where am I?I hear voices?...Oh, that's right, I fell off that cliff so I would probably be in the hospital right now. Heh. That probably means that I got hurt really bad during the fall, and Aunty-san if probably pissed too then. I'm so going to get a lecture from her and she'll probably take away my phone or laptop as soon as I wake up. Sigh. Better get this over with._

I opened my eyes to find three things, I was sore all over but I kind of expected that, my stuff was gone to which I also expected, and there was no one else there.

_Where is everyone? Aren't hospitals supposed to be busy? Hey, IS this even a hospital, I mean it has what looks like those old beds from the thirties. Jeez, couldn't Aunty-san at least afford to send me to a better place, like one that actually HAS modern equipment?_

_... This place does look familar, though I can't place my finger on here I've seen it !_

"Oh! You're awake, good"said a girl with a relieved tone placing her hand on my shoulder effectively interupting my train of thought.

"Gah!"I screamed in suprise,after getting over the inital shock, I turned and apologized to the girl,"I'm sorry I thought I was alone in here."

"It's okay, my name is Lenalee by the way," the familiar green-haired girl said with a warm smile

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you Lenalee-san"

_What? So that's why she looked familiar! But there's no possible way she's THAT Lenalee. Well there IS one way to find out._

"Say, Lenalee-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Just where are we?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot, welcome to the Black Order." She replied with a smile,

_SAY WHAT? She IS that Lenalee. So wait does that mean when I fell the other day I somehow ended up here?And the story was real the entire time? And does that mean the characters were real too? Even...Allen-kun?_

"Is something wrong Crystal-san?"Lenalee asked,"You're blushing,"

"Huh? Oh no-no its nothing Lenalee-san" I stammered,very embarrassed that she caught me blushing.

She sweat-dropped "Uh okay so as I was saying we best get going, Komui-san wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Oh okay let's go," "Uh, I have no idea where we're going so I'll just follow you."I said,

After almost getting lost twice we finally ended up at Komui's office. And after going in you just couldn't help staring at the massive mess that was his where _was _he? All I could see was a massive mound of papers overspilling from a desk.

"Umm, Lenalee-san, is Komui-san even _in _here?" I asked still staring at the giant piles of papers._ How could anyone find any thing, let alone work, in this mess? how will we ever find him?_

"Sure he's in here, he probably is just sleeping under the papers again. All we have to do is wake him up."

She then proceeded to try shaking the sleeping man who was hiding behind the mounds of paper on the desk but her efforts did nothing to wake the still sleeping man.

"Lenalee-san, I think I know a way to wake him up." I stated walking over to him._I just hope this works like it does in the manga..._ and proceded to say the phrase _"Lenalee-san is going to get married." _he instantly was up sputtering incoherent phrases and crying, to his sister's dismay. "At least he's awake now" I said sweat-dropping,

"How did you know that'd wake him up?"

"Uh, lucky guess."

"Any way let's get down to business" Komui-san said while Lenalee-san was pouring his coffee,"Thanks Lenalee-chan, that is all that will be needed from you at the moment""I need to discuss some things with Crystal-san right now so could you leave the room for a moment please?"he said with a smile to Lenalee,

"But brother,"Lenalee protested,but he just waved her away and she left the room.

"So now back to the matters at hand" he started in a serious tone that took me by surprise. "Just where are from, _really?_"

_Crap. Wasn't expecting that. Well I can't really say 'you guys are book characters and I'm from the future' that would land me in a mental hospital for sure, and I can't lie to them either. Got to think of something fast._

"Also we took the liberty of going thorough your stuff and found some _interesting _items." he said pulling out my backpack and some of the things in it, like my photo i.d. "Take this for example the date on it says 2010, correct?"

Sigh"Yes it is correct, as you know I'm not from here where I'm from you guys are not well known and are only recorded in books and even though so, those books are incomplete so I don't know that much about you."

"So that explains a lot but not how you got here," Komui answered,

"Well it's kind of an embarrassing story," I said blushing,

"I'm all ears,"he said,

"Well I lost a bet with my twin brother, is name is Brayden-san, And wound up on a cliff with him and his cat. Well his cat pushed me off and instead of dying I wound up here."

"But that doesn't explain the tattoos, scar and silver hair"Komui said,

"What are you talking about?"I asked,

"Did you not see yourself?"Komui answered,

"No, but Lenalee-san did seem to be trying to get me to avoid every reflective surface on the way here though why?"I asked curious,

"Uh,I think you might want to look at your reflection"He said ushering me over to the nearest heart palled when I saw the reflection The girl was the same size as me and wearing the same clothes but now she had silver starlight looking hair, and a long scar running horizontally across her sky-blue eyes that ended in pentacles on ether side, but that was not the most dramatic thing that had happened, what that was were now the coal-black weaved vine pattern tattoos that were now descending both my/her arms.

"Oh,my," I said, that was pretty much all I could say because I was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, I'm sure you'll be fine" Komui-san said trying to comfort the crying girl in front of him,

"I'm sorry but I just don't know what to do, all this has happened, and my drastic change in appearance, not to mention my Aunty-san will _kill _me for the tattoos and not to mention my hair" I said between tears.

"I'll be alright you can stay here for the time being and it'll be all right Crystal-san."Komui said smiling,

"You're right Komui-san it'll be okay."I said wiping my eyes and returning his smile.

"Anyway I have to get stuff prepared you can go roam around until I need to see you again to assign your room and such, just don't get lost. Okay?"Komui-san asked,

"Okay, oh and Komui-san, I think it would be best if you didn't tell any one about me because it would surely cause a panic okay?"

"Okay, off you go"

* * *

Strawberry-chan: I'm finally chapters take FOREVER-_-*sigh* but It's still nice to read all your reviews and stuff so please comment and thank you for those who do.

Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to being bored. _Great._


	3. exploration

Strawberry-chan: The new chappie is out! And I actually have fans like Chise Lune and others!

Brayden-kun:What? Get real, people actually like this? And besides will I ever be back in the story?

Strawberry-chan:Quiet you! I can turn you into fruit!

Brayden-kun:Oh _really_? I'd like to see you try!

^fight commences^

Crystal-chan: Oh _great_, they're fighting again *sigh* I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer now. Okay Strawberry-chan doesn't own DGM, but she does own us, so on to chapter three.

**CHAPTER 3: Exlporation**

After he had said that I just went off and explored the place. It was in the new HQ so I wasn't that familiar with the place so I just ended up getting lost...again._I should have asked for a map, my sence of direction in this place is awful. It's like a labrynth in here. Sigh. I guess if I just keep walking I'll end up somewhere eventually...or not._

I finally did end up somewhere though, it was the cafeteria. _Well after all I've been through I AM hungry, couldn't hurt. _I thought walking in and heading straight for the order window, currently not caring about anything else expect food.

"Oh hello? Are you new? You are so adorable! I'm Jerry, the head chef. I can make you anything you want you just have to say it." Jerry said happily admiring the new recruit.

"Um thanks, I'm Crystal."I said blushing," I 'll have some lasagna, a salad, and some green tea." I said placing my order and immeditaly reciving it.

_Uh where do I sit? _I thought trying to find a familiar face in this unfamiliar crowd. Then I heard some one calling out to me. "Crystal-san! Over here!" I followed the voice to where I could see Lenalee sitting at. "Sit with us!" she called,

"Sure," I said walking over to where she was sitting at and promptly sat next to her,

"Crystal-san, I would like you to meet my friends that's Lavi-kun," said pointing to a red-head with the eye-patch who was sitting to the seat across from her.

"Nice to meet you Crystal-chan, say do you think you might want to go on a da~" Lavi said with a flirtatious look in his eye before Lenalee smacked him,

"Oww, what was that for?" Lavi whined,

"Because we don't need you asking out every pretty girl in the order!" Lenalee snapped,

"Sorry about that, he has a habit of doing that." she apologized,

"Its okay," I said, tring to with hold my blush and inner fangirl-ness._OMG, I can't belive he said that! One of my favorite characters actually asked me out! Don't hyperventilate._ I thought while eating my food,

"Hey, where's Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked,

"Oh, him? He's over there with Link getting his food he should be coming soon," Lavi said, pointing to the mountain of food that was now being carried to this table.

_Wow... when Hoshino-sensei drew how much Allen could eat, the tiny drawings did NOT do the amount ANY justice._I thought staring at the massive pile of food now that I was done with my own. Which he then proceeded to eat compleatly in ten minuets flat. _I don't even understand how that's humanly possible._

"That's Allen-kun, and yes he does eat that much regularly," Lenalee explained, I just nodded then turned to stare at the boy who was now sitting there since the plates were gone.

"Allen-kun this is Crystal-san," Lenalee said to Allen and pointed to me.

"Oh hello miss Crystal-san," He said in a gentleman-like way smiling.

"T-thanks"I stammered, blushing, _OMG! He is SO hotter in person! And he is actually TALKING to me! Must...not...go...fangirl...and...glomp...him._

"Are you okay? You're blushing again." Lenalee pointed out,

"Oh it's nothing" I said brushing it off,

"Okay," she said sweat-dropping,"Anyway, back to introductions that over there is Krory-san and Miranda-san" She said pointing to two people on the far edge of the table and I waved and Krory blushed and Miranda waived back,

"And finally," Lavi cut off," that guy next to Allen-kun is Link-san, Allen-kun's own personal watchdog, he follows Allen-kun pretty much everywhere." Lavi explained while Link was to preoccupied with taking notes.

"So," I said understanding,"baisicilly he's Allen's hired stalker?"

Everyone who was within earshot sweat-dropped, and Lenalee answered,"I guess you could call it that,"

"So how do you like it here?" Lavi asked,

"It's really nice here but well, I keep getting lost." I said quietly looking at my shoes,

more sweat-drops,

"Don't worry I got lost a lot at first too,"Allen said, " you eventually learn where everything is at,"

"Okay,""Oh who's that with the katana?" I said pointing,

"Oh,_ him_" Allen said," that's Bakanda"

"Allen don't be mean to Yuu-chan" Lavi joked,

_Er, I have read the manga and this usually is the part where they start bickering, and by the looks of the angry aura coming from across the room fight will start..._

"What did you say baka usagi?"

_...now._

"Nothing, I just said your name," Lavi said who was now facing down Mugen,

"Come on Bakanda, stop threatening Lavi-san, especially in front of the new recruit," Allen said,

"Che, as if I cared who that is, she looks more like a _haystack _than a girl, _moyashi_." Kanda sneered,

" It's _Allen, _Bakanda," Allen countered,

"Crystal-san, are you okay? Crystal-san? Hello?" Lavi said waving his hand in my face, but I was too occupied thinking with what he just said,_ what... did he just call me? Did he just call me what I think he did?_

"Uh, Crystal-san what are you doing?" He said starting to get scared by the _really_ dark and murderous aura now emanating from the girl next to him.

"_What...did...he...call...me?"_I growled, I pretty sure everyone else had backed away by then, and the only one who didn't notice was Kanda and Allen who were still bickering, but I walked over to them grabbed Allen (cause I didn't want him hurt) by the shirt collar and pulled him away and then turned back to Kanda with a creepy smile and my head cocked slightly to the side and asked, " Excuse me but what did you just call me?" in a deductively cute voice that set shivers up the spines of everyone who currently hadn't fled the cafeteria,

"I called you _haystack_, _haystack_" He said unfazed by my anger,

"Is that so?" I said and cocked my head to the other side still creepy-smiling and in that same instant mugen was out of his hands and in mine.

"HEY!" he started to shout but was immediately silenced by having a _very _pointy mugen in his face, and this comment, " If you_ ever_call me that again... I WILL TAKE THIS AN-"I shouted and was interrupted by Reever calling me and saying," Oh Crystal-san! Komui-san needs to see you!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!" I said tossing mugen down and running after Reever-san. Everyone sweat-dropped.

(_time skip_)

"So did you need me for something Komui-san?" I asked, after arriving at Komui-san's office.

"We have your room assignments, but first I need you to come with me." he said leading me down an intricate series of hallways,passage ways, and corridors.

_I wonder what all this is about, probably something involving me though. I wonder if it has to do with that cafeteria incident, or not. Doesn't matter anyway, I didn't cause THAT much trouble. Where are we going anyway?_

"We're here!" he said with a delighted tone when we reached a giant pair of wooden doors.

"Um, just where _are _we and what will we be doing here?" I asked Komui nervously,

"Oh you'll see," he said smiling,

When he said that I got dragged up in the air by these weird glowy-translucent tentacle thingies. _Uh what the hell is this? Damn Komui-san, I knew he'd trick me into doing something he's always like that._

"So how is she Hevlaska?" Komui asked,

_Wait did he say Hevlaska?_Immediately I stopped struggling and waited until she was done analyzing me.

_"8%...17%...28%...47%...65%...72%...89%!" "The max synchronization for this one is 89%."_she said setting me down, _"And I have seen that you will the key to victory in many great battles, but the twin gate must also be found for what is a key without a lock?That is what I've seen"_

"Wow that sounds amazing! Her predictions are mostly correct so you might want to take her advice, but do you know who the 'twin gate' might be?"asked Komui

"I think it could possibly be talking about my twin brother Brayden-san" I told him. _But there is no possible way he could be here anyway. _

"And on that note here's your room assignment, it's room 725 and I want you to report to Johnny-san first thing in the morning, okay?" He asked,

"Okay" I said going off down the hallway to find my room,

(_time skip_)

I finnaly got to my room after searching an hour for it. And plopped down on the bed._Geez, I'm tired. This has been a long day after all that's happened I wonder if I'll ever see Brayden and them . I'll get some sleep and figure out what to do in the morning._ And like that she was out like a light.

**{end chapter 3}**

Strawberry-chan: I finally done with this chapter*sigh*

Crystal-chan: Now was that so hard?

Strawberry-chan:YES! TT-TT anyway if you want the some info on crystal-chan and Brayden-san their profile/bio's are on my profile page. Oh, and don't forget to review. reviews make me a happy author!:)


	4. Of Clothes and Training

Strawberry-chan:Now Brayden-san, you shouldn't have insulted my story now look where you're at.

Brayden-san: GAH! Let me outta here! (_He is now locked in a cage hanging over a pit of sharks,)_

Strawberry-chan: No, not until you apologize, when you do that I'll let you out.

Brayden-san: Okay, okay, I'm sorry for insulting your story Strawberry-sama, now can you _please _let me out?

strawberry-chan: Sure! (_Cage and sharks disappear_) now that's done you get to do the disclaimer and _possibly_ bi in the story again. But not this chapter.

Brayden-san: Strawberry-sama doesn't own DGM, if she did she would make me an actual character and probably torture me every day. Now on to chapter four.

**CHAPTER 4: Of Clothes and Training**

_Geez, finding the kid in this place like trying to find a needle a VERY large haystack. _I had got up earlier and since my assignment was to find Johnny today, but the order is really big so I decided to just go get breakfast first and continue for him after that. _After all I don't want to go looking for him on a empty stomach an it is possible he could be in the cafeteria.'_

(_time skip_)

Well he wasn't in the cafeteria but Lenalee said he should be either the library or the science department so I decided to head for the library first. I had finally got there and reached the door but froze when I heard the extremely loud yelling coming from behind it. My curiosity got the best of me so I quitely opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Lavi getting kicked in the head by old panda.

"Um, just _what _are you guys doing?" I sweat-dropped,

"Oh hello miss, I heard we got a new exorcist the other day so I'm guessing that it was you that they were talking about," "I'm Bookman,"he said, shaking my hand,

"It's nice to meet you sir , I'm Crystal and... uh, can I ask what you were just doing?" I asked slightly off-put by the sudden politeness of the man who just kicked his student in the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Oh, _that's _my idiot student," he pointed to Lavi, " he was slacking off from his work so I gave him a good kick in the head to knock some sense into him, maybe they'll teach him to respect elders" he finished with a sigh,

" Er...okay, anyway have you seen Johnny-san lately? I'm supposed to find him,but well...you get what I'm saying" I asked the old man,

" Yes he's usually with the science department at this time so you might want to look there," " now I have to wake the idiot up." he grumbled, pushing me out the door and locking it.

_O-kay, that was definitelystrange. I guess the only other place to look is the science department. He better be there._

(_ time skip _)

_Wow this place sure is weird. _There were all these multi-colored vials and papers and all this other assorted stuff with plenty of tired looking people around. No one responded as I walked around. _Well it couldn't hurt to ask someone... _" Um excuse me has anyone seen Johnny-san?" I asked,

A tired looking head popped up from a mound of papers saying,"Huh, did someone call me?"

"I did," I raised my hand," I was told by Komui-san to to find you,"

" Huh? What are you- oh wait!" a flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes," You the new exorcist! I remember Komui-san saying something about making a new uniform for someone, that must be you." "Anyway if you come with me I'll get your measurements."He said leading me out the door and down a couple of hallways to a secluded room. where he took my measurements.

" So..." he said when he was done," do you have any special request?" he asked me,

"Actually yes I do, for starters I want regular pants instead of a skirt, like Lenalee-san wears, I do _not _like skirts. I would like combat boots and a hood on the back of my uniform, and lastly I want a pair of goggles," I flatly stated,

"Okay, I have two questions," he said taking notes,

"Sure go for it." I replied,

"Well for one, I get all the other stuff but why goggles?" he asked,

" Because, you never know when you might need it," I said shrugging,_ well that and the fact that it would look awesome._

" Right," he sweat-dropped," anyway second question, I noticed your constantly brushing your hair back would you like us to make you a hair tie?"

_He's right my hair IS long, I can't believe he noticed. _"S-sure," I said blushing,

" Anyway, I'll be sure to have your uniform before you go on your first mission. You can go now."

"thanks," I left the room.

(_time skip_)

Since I didn't have anything else to do I decided to find out what the others were doing. There were tremors coming from the floor below and something told me it was them. When I finally reached them the tremors stopped and now there was sounds of fighting coming from the training rooms. So I opened the door to see what was going on. It was Allen and Lavi fighting and Lenalee was observing them.

"Oh Crystal-san, did you find Johnny-san?" Lenalee asked me,

"Yeah took a long time too," I laughed and sat down next to her and watched them go at it. " So what are they doing?" I asked her,

" Oh them, they're training for strenght," she replied "they should stop soon,"

And stop the did when Lavi saw me and said, "oh hey Crystal-chan over here~!" with him waving his arms caused Allen,Lenalee, and me to sweat-drop.

"Crystal-chan have you ever fought in a fight before?" " You should know how if you're going to be an exorcist." Lavi lectured, "So," he smirked," Let's say get to have a round of one-on-one. We can use our innocence, if you lose you have to go on a date with me."

" Fine if I win you have to stop asking me out got that?"

"Deal." he agreed,

Allen sat down on the sidelines with Lenalee as we both walked out onto the training floor. _Bronzed key activate!_and sure enough there were those two bell-claws replacing my arms again, and Lavi already activated his hammer and already swung it out at me, _damn, he's not going easy on me, I can't lose and I definitely don't want to go on a date with him, if it were Allen that would be a different story. _I thought as I dodged two of his attacks and spotted an opening underneath him as he jumped over me, I struck at him and, latched on to his leg effectively pulling him down, and before he had time to react knocked him over holding him down with my claws. And if that wasn't impressive enough I did it all in a matter of 25 second since the fight started. The others just stared in shock at what happened even Lavi was shocked.

"Yay! I won!" I said pumping my arms in victory when I deactivated my innocence and helped Lavi up. He just stared at me with his mouth open. "Oh now come on, it isn't that shocking to be beaten by a girl," I giggled,

"But how?" he asked,

"Oh me and my brother have taken martial arts for years now," I said mocking a martial arts stance," now if you don't mind I'll be of to my room now,"I said smiling, I then skipped out of the room making three exorcist sweat-drop.

**(end of chapter 4)**

Strawberry-chan: great another chappie down

Brayden-san: how come I'm the only one who is here?

strawberry-chan: Because Crystal-chan is sleeping and I don't want to bug her.

Brayden-san: whatever I'll go get her

Strawberry-chan: I don't think that the best

**CRASH!**

Crystal-Chan: WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!BRAYDEN!

Strawberry-chan: ...idea*sweat-drop*, Brayden-san you should run now

Brayden-san: Yep.*runs off*

Crystal-chan: BRAYDEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!*chaises after him*

Strawberry-chan: so while those two kill each other you should press that little button below and review, please. thank you^.^


	5. first missions and reunions

Strawberry-chan:*curled into ball in corner*...sugar...

Brayden-san: Just _what _is she _doing_?

Crystal-chan: She's been like that since she ran out of candy*sweat-drop*

Brayden-san:*sweat-drop* _right _* pulls out chocolate bar and begins eating it*

Crystal-chan: I don't think it such a good idea to eating that right now

Brayden-san: Why?

Crystal-chan: *points to Strawberry-chan*

Strawberry-chan:*hears name* ...sugar?*sees chocolate* SUGAR?

Crystal-chan: *sweat-drop* that's why, you should run now.

Brayden-san: yep,* runs like hell*

Strawberry-chan: *chases after him* SUGAR!

Crystal-chan: Er... while she's chasing him I guess I'll do the disclaimer, Strawberry-chan doesn't own DGM if she did all the characters would probably be her slaves, now onto chapter five.

**CHAPTER 5: First Mission and Reunions**

_Nuh, what was that? _A loud thump at my door woke me out of a sound sleep. I got up rubbing my eyes to open the door, thinking someone was out there, only to come to find a lone box sitting out there. _Weird, what's with the box?_ I thought picking it up and taking it into my room, shutting the door behind me. _I wonder what's in it._I got out my pair of scissors that I stashed in my backpack and cut it open. It had my exorcist uniform in it. _Wow, Johnny-san actually did a good job on this._I took it out of the box and held it up to the mirror. _The outfit looks great, even the goggles fit the description...? What this?_ _A note?_ I pulled the note out of the goggles and scanned it. _"Crystal-san, here's your uniform, I added everything you requested, especially the hair tie. Enjoy.~Johnny-san." Hair tie, huh. _I picked it up , glancing it over it was black with the Black Order's symbol on the middle and my name stitched on the other side. I put the ensemble on ending with the hair tie. Looking over myself one last time before leaving the room and heading to breakfast.

(_time skip _)

_By the time I got to the mess hall I was feeling VERY self-conscious, why you ask? Because the entire way down people kept staring at me. It gets very disturbing after a while. Lets hope breakfast will go better. _I thought when opening the doors and was greeted wit immediate stares and silence._ So much for that._I sweat-dropped and headed to the order window where Jerry immediately answered.

"Oh, hello Crystal-chan. Wow you look amazing sweetie what'll you have?" he complimented,

"Um,thanks" I blushed, "I'll have scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and some coffee please." I replied,

" Sure here you go, enjoy!" He said as I went to where my friends were and sat down with them and started eating where I caught Allen and Lavi staring too.

"Gah, not you guys too, why the hell is everyone staring at me?" I asked them,

"Um, uh well in that outfit..." Allen started blushing,

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, _please let it not be ripped or anything embarrassing._

" No, nothing is wrong with it, it's just...that..." He said blushing harder,

" What? What is it." I demanded,

"It's just that you look _hot _wearing that." Lavi finished," Are you sure you wont date m~" he got cut off by me elbowing him in the pit of his stomach.

I was already blushing at that before Allen mumbled "_Yeah, I think so too" _which made me blush even harder and nearly faint. _I can't believe Allen agreed with Lavi that I was cute, I could die happy now. _And with that said cue the awkward silence, which remained until Lenalee came in.

She waltzed over to the table and said," Lavi-kun, Allen-kun, Crystal-chan Komui-san needs to see you. Come with me please." She motioned for us to get up and follow her. _Wow, that blowed this day sky high._

(_time skip_)

Komui was sleeping again, and I had to wake him up _again _only this time he had a drill and a hard hat this time. " Good morning" we all said with sweat-drops,

"Anyway," he said back to serious Komui," there's a phenomenon going on in a southern English town where people have been disappearing and reappearing at random intervals,"

At this Lavi said," That sounds like when we found Crystal-chan,"

When he said that my ears pricked up,_like when they found me... Brayden-kun... nah, it couldn't be like that._

" that's why we want you three to check it out, you can got now you dismissed." he waved us away,

(_ time skip _)

"Thank you very much mam." I thanked the old woman I was talking with and rendezvoused with Allen and Lavi.

"It seems that most of the victims reappear in the town's center after midnight." Allen concluded,

"So that means we just have to wait here until midnight right?" I asked,

"Which is about _right _now..."

_**FLASH**_

"WAH! oomph," said the kid who was now sitting in the town's center,

The others just stared, _wow he looks identical to Brayden-kun...! Wait they said this phenomenon happened just before I came here, I wonder if that and this kid appearing are connected. Couldn't that mean that this IS Brayden-kun! There is only on way to know,_

"Rolly-kun, is that you?" I asked,

"Rolly-kun?" the others asked seriously confused,

"Huh?" the kid said rubbing his head, there was only one person who called him that," Haystack-chan?"

"Om my god, it _is _you Brayden-kun!" I said rushing over and hugging him,"I thought I'd never see you again." hugging him tighter.

"Um, Crystal-chan, just who _is _that?" Lavi asked pointing at Brayden

"Oh Lavi, Allen this," I explained pointing to Brayden," is my twin brother, Brayden-kun." I beamed,

Brayden's eyes widened when he saw those two, he was also a fan like me and he turned back to me and asked," Crystal-chan where are we? And _what _are you _wearing_ ?"

"Long story," I laughed," Anyway what happened and how did you get here, and is Aunty-san okay?" I said in an unusually serious tone.

When I mentioned Aunty-san he got a pained expression and bit his lip, " What?What happened! Dammit is Aunty-san okay?" I yelled shaking him,

he finally spoke up and said the worst three words you I could imagine," Crystal, Aunty's dead."

**(end chapter 5)**

Strawberry-chan: Heh, what did you think of that a cliffhanger and a plot twist

Braydan-san: ...

Strawberry-chan: What's wrong, your back in the story?

Brayden-san: I know but...

Strawberry-chan: But what?

Brayden-san:Why did I have to bring bad news and only get a little screen time?

Strawberry-chan: *sweat-drops* Because it's a cliffhanger, but don't worry you'll get more screen time later* hugs him and hands him candy*

Brayden-san: yay! Review please!


	6. bad news

Strawberry-chan: Uh...I'm soo bored TT-TT,

Crystal-chan: Then why don't you write some to alleviate it?

Strawberry-chan: Uh...I'm soooo lazy,

Brayden-kun: Just write, dammit!

Strawberry-chan: Fine, I'll do it. Just quit yelling...

Strawberry-chan: I don't own DGM in any way or form or, or something, meh( I have writers block) here's chapter six enjoy.

**CHAPTER 6: Bad news**

"Brayden, Brayden! What the hell do you mean she's dead! Dammit what are you talking about?" I shook him,

He teared up," S-she was killed, I sa-saw it happen right in front of me,"

the others eyes listened acutely, I screeched," Who..."

"..."

"DAMMIT! I SAID WHO!" I grabbed him,

"...It was Cali," he ground out,

"_How..._" I growled out,

"I'll tell you"

_Flashback_

" CALI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Brayden screamed at the cat who just stood there smirking,

"AUNTY HELP!" Brayden shouted as Aunty came out,

" Brayden-san? What is it?" Aunty asked walking over to Brayden,

" Aunty! Crystal, she-she fell!" He screamed,

"What!" Her eyes widened," Are you sure? I'll have to call 911 then," She said getting out her cell phone,

" I'm afraid you can't do that," a foreign female voice said,

"Who's there?" Brayden said,

"I am" the voice said and Brayden finally realized...it was coming from Cali-chan,

" A talking cat, what is going on?" Aunty asked, but immediately was silenced by a giant spear like thing going through her chest,

"AUNTY!" Brayden screamed as she fell, and in place of Cali was a tall dark skinned female, and Brayden just turned and stared in horror at what just happened.

"Why?" He asked,

She sighed," Well you going to die soon anyway, so I guess I'll tell you," " I was sent to kill your you and your twin, but that woman over there got in the way just like your little parents. So I had to get rid of them to get to you," she smiled coldly, "I'm Lulubell and you are going to die," She said kicking him over the edge.

_End Flashback_

" So, wait what did you say she looked like again?"Lavi asked,

" Well she could transform, had black hair, gold eyes, and crosses on her forehead" Brayden said with a pained look, as if it physically hurt him to remember.

" Sounds like the Noah that broke in headquarters," Allen said sourly remembering the incident with the level 4.

" Yeah she said her name was Lulubell,"

" Crystal-chan? are you alright?" Allen asked me, but I was too far gone to notice. _Mom...Dad...Aunty...were all murdered? They're all gone? All I have left is... Brayden-kun. Cali-chan tried to kill us, dammit I knew that cat was evil when Aunty first found it and now... this. Why? Why us?_

" Crystal-chan?Crystal-chan! Speak to me!" Allen said urgently shaking me, I just sat there starting at the I could whisper out was," _Dead, they're all dead,"_

" What?" Allen asked suprised,

I contunued on with what I was saying not hearing him,_" First Mom and Dad die, and then Aunty, our only living guardian is murdered," _Allen's eyes widened when he heard this and he turned away with a flash of pain in his eyes.

_That sounds like what happened with me and...Mana. They mush have had suffered through a lot too...Crystal-san and her brother Brayden-san. They're all each other has._Allen's thought was interrupted but his eye suddenly reacting." LAVI! 7 akuma headed our way!" he shot up, Lavi too.

"Crystal-chan!" Brayden screamed as the akuma burst into view. There were two level ones, three level twos, a level three, and finally a level four appeared blasting there way through the masses of buildings. There appearance snapped me out of my reprieve, quickly I activated my innocence and stared at them there were these weird ghost like things that hung off the backs of them and started hacking down the level ones and twos while Lavi and Allen handled the Level three and four. They were easy and died quick at the hands of my bronzed key even with Brayden hanging on my back for protection. But the level four snuck up behind us, aimed it's cannons, and fired.

I shut my eyes and shook from the evil that I saw, and the horrible evil coming from it and prepared for instant death, because even Allen can't handle a level four alone, but that death never came, I opened my eyes to find a golden shield protecting both me and Brayden and the light was coming from Brayden's chain lock necklace. he asked astonished," what is this?"

I smiled back at him and said," That's innocence, your an accomadator Brayden-kun,"

"Crystal-san look!" Brayden pointed out, at the cursing figure who was getting back up.

I nodded, as the other reached here," GUYS WATCH OUT!" I screamed, they nodded understanding, " Brayden-kun, do you think you can put up a shield around them?" I asked,

"I... think... so..." He said panting, It looked as if he was reaching his limit.

" Well do it." I said, and he did, we all attacked, Lavi's hammer, Allen's Crown Clown, My Bronzed key, and Brayden's innocence sheild that thing didn't last. It went down and was silent. Brayden deactivated his and went over and kicked the remains

" Take that you piece of crap akuma," he said kicking the akuma,

"Allen," I said, grabbing his arm, holding him back.

"What is it Crystal-san?" He asked,

I bit my lip and told him," Back when we were fighting, I-I saw it."

he stopped," saw what?"

"...their souls," I mouthed

"...What?...How?" He asked in staring in shock at me,

"I-I don't know, I just don't know." I shook my head and looked an him," I looked at it and there it was... and the level four," I bit my lip again so hard that is was bleeding," It was...just horrid."

his gaze softened, and he put his arm around me and I looked at him, he smiled but that smile soon faded away when I heard my brother's ear-shattering scream, and turned to him. He was being pulled down by the akuma and he was now on top of him, his skeleton half showing and hands transformed into knives. he cut him across the eyes and gave him a scar vaguely resembling a cross between my scar and Allen' half dead akuma screamed,"curse you!" and poised for the last blow. But before he could I knocked him off and smashed his head in repetitively, screaming," DON'T...YOU...DARE...TOUCH...MY...BROTHER!" with every word a punch and he cursed me with his last breath.

When that was over I ran to my brother who was beelding heavily, "ALLEN!" I called, he was staring off into space because the whole scean was like deja vu but came over when called. " He's bleeding bad, we have to stop it somehow," I told him, he nodded, tearing off some fabric to use as bandages.

"I have to get Lavi..." Allen said,

"Wait," I stopped him,"Look," I pointed in horror, his sandy blond hair, which was dirt and blood caked was turning a ghostly pale shade of white, the exact same color as Allen's.

" What the hell," I whispered,

" Guys! What's taking so long?" Lavi shouted,

" Lavi! We got some one seriously injured! Use Allen's golem and request an ark gate! Don't ask questions, just do it okay?" I shouted, helping Allen pick up my unconscious brother.

" You got the okay go ahead!" Lavi shouted,

the ark gate appeared, and we walked into it and on the other side was a few nurses,they took Brayden and I just went off to my room alone and passed out waiting for the morning.

**( end chapter 6)**

Strawberry-chan: That was so hardTT~TT* crying* writers block ~TT

Crystal-chan: Aww, don't worry it'll end soon.

Strawberry-chan:*sigh* You're probably right. It'll probably go. Now I just have to suffer through it til then. _Great_


	7. another new kid

Strawberry-chan: GRAH!* throws chair* DAMMIT!

Crystal-chan: Woah! What's wrong?

Strawberry-chan: I'M PISSED!

Crystal-chan: *sweatdrop* Why?

Strawberry-chan: Because I just unfortunately just discovered my stupid computer doesn't play videos! No youtube! Nothing! It sucks!*crying*TT_TT I cant even play my anime!

Crystal-chan: Wow that does suck, can't you get it somewhere else?

Strawberry-chan: *glare* Don't you think I already tried that? It just so happens that the episodes in question are where to be scene around my area and on-line there too damn expensive! This sucks!* Pounds fist on desk* * punches computer*

Crystal-chan:* backs away* _jeez, talk about mood swings. _Anyway since Strawberry-sama is too busy nearly destroying her computer...

Strawberry-chan: Curse you, you stupid computer! DIE!*kicks it*

Crystal-chan: ...I'll do the disclaimer, Strawberry-sama doesn't own DGM but if she did she would make it easier accessible for the...um computer"impaired", now on to chapter seven,

**CHAPTER 7: Another new kid**

I was up earlier than usual, it was four a.m and the halls were as silent as a graveyard, I couldn't sleep a bit whenever Itried to sleep her mind wandered to her parents and the events of yesterday and I tossed and turned, after the fifth attempt she just gave up and went to wander aimlessly around the hallway. After twenty minuets of that she found herself in front of the library again, she went in and just stared at the massive rows of books. I always loved libraries, back home, I was a frequent visitor, often going three or four times a week, something about the countless words and ink text was comfortingto her, like a second home, since her parent's untimely death. She could remember it like it was just yesterday, although a year had passed.I randomly scanned the shelves not really looking for anything in particular and it went like this until something bright registered in my eyes,and I struggled to find out what it was,but realized it was just the sunrise streaming through the window. I spent had just spent the last hour in the library without even realizing it. _Sigh I better get out of here before anyone wakes up. _I walked out of there, but there were still little people in the halls yet so I just walked along the corridors not really paying attention where I was going until I ran into somebody.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought there would be nobody up at this hour!" I said, helping the person up, only to realize it was Allen,

"No it's okay," he said, rubbing his head," I didn't realize there was someone else here because everyone else is usually is no one up this early. Hey why _are _you up this earliy?" he asked looking directly at me,

"Ah, well I couldn't sleep... after what happened yesterday..." I looked away,

" Oh...right," he said his voice going silent at the end," You know, I heard that...sometimes, it' helps to talk about it like what happened to your family."

My eyes widened,_ Crap he heard what I said. Sigh. I guess I have to tell him._" Here's, what what happened,"

_flashback_

It was a nice and temperate day too, but that sunny disposition didn't mach the tragedy that befell us. It was 8 p.m. and the beginning of summer, for our family that meant mom and dad running their bookstore, and us working there for our allowance. All in all it was a normal day, the shop was at closing time when this mysterious woman, came knocking on the door.

" Sorry miss we're closed," Brayden called from behind the bookshelf,

"Oh sorry but i have some business to deal with your parents." the woman said,

I eyed her suspiciously because she was wearing a a trench-coat and sunglasses in the middle of a June night. _Odd, she looks familiars, but where have I seen her before?_

" Hm, business, come with me."he said gesturing for the woman to follow him,

Me and Brayden looked at each other, untilwe heard my dad's scream, " Jack?" my mom yelled running in after him, her screams were heard to, right before the explosion blasted me and Brayden out the front windows. "MOM!DAD!" I screamed as the entire house was engulfed in flames, the police and fight fighters arrived a few minuets before, but the house already was gone, and the police were holdingme back from running back in the flames,

They never found the one responsible because the evidence was destroyed by the fire and a few weeks later we got sent to Aunty's house. And that was like the end of our lives as we knew it or so we fought.

_end flashback_

We both were silent for a long time, when Allen was the first to speak up," Must've been hard...I understand how you feel...I've been through a lot too, and you're lucky to have your brother." He said sadly,

_...He's right. His father died too... so I know he knows what I've been through because he has too... It seams like we have a lot in common._

"Yeah, ever since then I've kinda been taking care of him,you know keeping him out of trouble, he gets in trouble a LOT," I laughed," But I always, followed my mom's advice, she always said,'As long as you're alive you can keep on moving, no matter what stands in your way,' and I've done just that." I said staring off into space, only to end up walking head-first into a wall.

"Ow, that hurt~" I said holding my sore nose,

"Are you okay," He asked,

" Yeah, I'm fine"" Wait what time is it?" I asked,

" Why?" He asked,

"Well..._I wanna see if the mess hall is open_," I said slightly embarrassed,

He laughed," Sure, let's go,"

(_time skip)_

"Hey, Jerry!" I yelled when I reached the order window,

"Oh hey there you two!" he answered back cheerfully," Allen, let me guess, you want the usual, and what do you want Crystal-chan?"

" I'll have some coffee and toast,"

" Coming up, oh and you hear there's another new recruit!"

"Yeah, if you see someone who looks like me but has white hair like Allen-kun's that's him. And he has a an appetite almost as big as Allen-kun's too," I joked,

" Sure... here you go sweetie," he said,

"Allen-kun, let's go sit down, okay?"

" Sure," He replied from behind his mountain of food,

" So Crystal-chan is it really true there is another exorcist?" Lenalee asked me,

"Yep! He's my twin brother," i said cheerfully,

The other's who already hadn't seen him stared,

" You have a twin?" Lenalee asked,

" Heh, yeah, his name is Brayden-san and...I think he's in the infirmary right now." I told her," Oh that reminds me, I have to go by there later," I got up and left to go to my next thing seeing Brayden.

(_time skip_)

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked,

" Yeah, it'salready healing so they said that I could possibly leave later today," He said cheerfully removing the bandages, I got a good look at the almost-fresh scar that went along with his snow-white hair. Seeing him was like a punch in the gut, _I can't believe this happened to him, it's my fault he's like this._

" Crystal-chan,what's wrong?" he asked,

I gazed at him with a sad smile," Brayden-san, It's my fault you're like this, I shouldn't have left you alone, now you got a curse like me,"

he frowned and shook his head,"No if you're going to blame anyone, blame me, I shouldn't have gone and kicked that thing, i wouldn't have got cursed. But look on the bright side, we still alive, and we got awesome looking hair,"

I laughed," I suppose that's true, I really like the hair color, oh and I think since we're both cursed does that mean we could see the akuma's souls like Allen-san can? "

I nodded

"Cool!" his eyes sparkled,

"It's not as cool when you actually see it little brother."

" Hey...I'm not little!We're the same age!"

"Yeah but I'm still older."

"Oh by what? 5 minuets?"

"Yep, so that still means I'm older than you," I smirked,

"GAH curse your logic!" hescreamed theatrically, I just laughed but our fun was cut short when this guard burst in and hauled me away,

"Crystal-Chan!" He yelled,

"I'll be back!" I called,

" So what's this for" I asked the guard,

" The inspector wishes to see you," the guard said,

"What?" I asked,_ the man who looks like pure evil wants to see me? This can't possible be good._

" Hey! Crystal-san!What's going on?" Allen called, attempting to walk up to me but was stopped by the guard

"Sorry, Walker-san, but the inspector wants to see her so no one is allowed to converse with her," he said,

" Don't worry Allen-kun, I'm sure it'll be okay," I said staring back at him with a sad smile and then followed the them to wherever the inspector was, not knowing what my future will hold,

**( End chapter 7)**

Strawberry-chan: Ha! A cliffie! An finally some romance in the story!

Crystal-chan: So did this get your mind of watchinganime?

Strawberry-chan: * In corner ,depressed* TT~TT why'd ya hav to remind me?* sulking*

Crystal-chan: ^^; don't worry readers she'll snap out of it..._hopefully_, anyway read and review please!


	8. AN:an author note

**A/N: An author note**

Sorry I hate these thing s like most other people so I'll be quick, I will not be able to write the next chapters right now, because something has come up and I have to be away from my computer for a while. But don't worry the stories WILL be back, up and running in a week or so so just be patient until then. Again if you guys fell any anger I'm truly sorry for this, so, sorry. please accept my thanks for reading my stories and everyone who has will be given some virtual pocky. Again I am very sorry for this notice, please forgive my absence.*bows*


	9. a visitation

Strawberry-chan: I'M BAAACK!

both: STRAWBERRY-CHAN!

Crystal-chan: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Brayden-kun: STRAWBERRY-CHAN* death-hugs*

Strawberry-chan: Lets just say I went on a little adventure, involving a semi-abandoned amusement park, a mob of plotbunnies, several awesome explosions and fire, an _really_ annoying relative, and ending in me injuring my right hand.

both:...

Crystal-chan:Wasn't Alyssa supposed to watch you, and Sarah?And not leave you alone?

Strawberry-chan: She and Sarah have been M.I.A since the park incident,

all: ...

Strawberry-chan: Also, I dont own DGM or it would rain Pocky and cookies, and on the story!

xoxxox

I stood before the doors, not knowing what await me on the other side of them, I was petrified at what might happen, but I tried not to show it.

" Sir, requesting premittance, I brought the girl you asked for," the guard stated,

" Permittance granted," came a muffled reply,

The doors gradually opened, I stepped in and the guard left, closing the doors behind him, and leaving me alone with the frightening man.

" Take a seat," he commanded,

I sat, and waited for him to begin,

" So, miss Song, do you know why I called you here?"

_... He, knows my last name? But I only told Komui-san it... How does he know? Unless Komui-san told him...DANG IT! I thought I told him not to tell, if he blabbed about this what else did he spill?_

" Is it about me and my brother?" I asked unsure,

" Well partly, but this is more concerning you, miss Song."

"What for?"

" Well, you claim to be from 2010, and suspicious items with you, what are you doing with these, and are you really who you say you are, or you a spy, perhaps?"

_WHAT? _"WHAT?"

"How could you ask such a question?" I shouted angrily,

"heh," he laughed,

"Is is such a simple question, and if we find you are a spy we'll just have to imprison you and you'll be put to death like your brother. Unless you cooperate"

I grit my teath, and hissed," I'm on your side, and if you so as _touch _him,"

he stopped me, stood up, and smacked me as hard as he could, knocking me down.

"You'll do what?" " Girls should learn to _hold their tounghs,_" he said coldly, glaring through his snake-eyes at me on the floor,

I gritted my teeth and stood up, and returned his glare, and turned,"I'm leaving," and stalked out the door so I wouldn't punch his lights out.

_How DARE he, how dare he threaten me and my brother, we haven't done anything, and he hit me, no one DOES that, I hate that evil jerk. _I thought stalking down the hallway ranting to myself in fury.

"Crystal-chan!" Allen called, when he spotted me from down the hallway,

"What was that about?" he asked when he reached me,

"..." I couldn't look up in the eyes,

"Crystal-chan?... What happened?"

I lifted my head, and stared directly in to his silver-gray eyes, mine beginning to water and the other welling up. He gasped, when he saw the red mark across my face that welled my eye shut.

"Did he _hit _you?" he asked aghast,

I nodded, unable to talk

"Crystal-san, tell me what happened, _exactly._"

I nodded," He called me in there... and wrongly accused me of being a spy, and then threatened me with imprisonment and me and Brayden-san to be put to death if I didn't cooperate. and then he hit me, knocking me to the floor," I answered with furious tears streaming down my face,

" That... CREEP!" Allen shouted, shaking with fury,

"Allen-kun! There's nothing we can do, he has all the aces, if we so as speak against him he'll put us up for treason!And that's something I can't drag Brayden-san into! I swore that I would protect my brother and I will by any means, even if it means sacrificing my self for him! He can't be brought into this!" I shouted to him

he stared at me, " We'll what do you suggest we do then? Just sit there while he threatens you and him?"

I sighed," I'm afraid that's all we _can_ do, just let it go,_just let it go._"

I stared directly at him, silently pleading , he understood

"Look I'm going to my room if you need me" I said, getting up, and walking out, but I only got a few meters before I fell and passed out

"CRYSTAL-CHAN!"

_"Crystal-chan?" _I heard a voice before I passed out,_...Mom?_

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

I woke up in the infirmary again, with Brayden sitting right next to me.

_" Brayden-kun?_" I asked hoarsely,

" Crystal-chan," he smiled,

" _What happened?" _

" You fainted," he said grimacing,

_" My head is killing me,"_

" Just rest,"

_" Can I have some water?"_

"Oh sure," He handed me a cup,

"That's much better,"

"Oh and you won't believe this!"

"?"

" I heard a voice right before I passed out, it sounded... just like...mom's"

he stared at me,

"I'm serious,"

" That isn't possible,"

"i know what I heard," I said, my eyes drifting over to the wall, I caught a glance of something,my when the thing shifted into focus, I gasped and sat straight up

"Crystal-chan?"

"Brayden-kun! Look in the corner!" I shouted,

"What?" Then when he saw it too he also gasped

it was mom in the corner.

"M-m-mom?"

"I thought you were dead!"

she smiled sadly,_" I am,"_

That seriously freaked us out,

_" Anyway, I have a warning, there is going to be attacks soon and you have to stop them, also there will be four others coming soon, you might know them. I have to leave now ,good bye,"_

" What do you mean others? WAIT!" but she was gone,

"Um," we both looked at each other,

" We don't talk about this for now,"

" Agreed"

x0x0x00x0x0x00x00x0x0x0x0x0

Strawberry-chan: Ha! A border on the paranormal! Which reminds me where are the two who always hanging around at?

Sara: STRAWBERRY-CHAN!

Strawberry-chan: Guys! Where have you been?

Sara: Where? We got trapped at that park for a week and you didn't even realize!

Strawberry-chan: How can ghost get trapped?

Sarah: We just can!

Alyssa: this idiot got lost in the fun house for a week

strawberry-chan: ...

Crystal-chan...uh review please


	10. old friends

Strawberry-chan: Hi guys...

Brayden-kun and Crystal-chan:...

Brayden-kun: Why do you keep disappearing?

Strawberry-chan:...I forgot...*sweatdrop*

All:*sweatdrop*

Crystal-chan:*facepalm* just get writing,

Strawberry-chan:*salutes* YES MAM!... I don't own DGM, got it? Good,

**Chapter 9: Old friends**

Crystal was still in the infirmary, her head's throbbing subsided into a dull ache. _' I can't believe all that's happened here, it's just one thing after another,' _she sighed and continued to stare out the window at the rainy world beyond the window's pane, '_It's almost as if I'm a prisoner here, trapped and desperately seeking freedom but never finding it...I should be out there finding our parents murderers,' _her eyes narrowed and her gaze became ice,_'Damn those monsters,damn them to the deepest pit in hell. They think they're so better than us, but they're lower than the lowest creature that has ever walked this earth... If I ever find them, I'll slay them myself, every single last one of them, and show no mercy. They don't deserve the mercy.'_

The door behind her opened, but she payed no attention to it. She was to deep in thought to notice until Allen came in, and placed his hand on her shoulder," Hey they said you can leave now,"

"..."she continued staring out the window,

" Crystal-chan?" he asked,

"...?" she turned towards him, her face blank ,"What," she said tonelessly in barely a whisper,

"Um, the head nurse said you could leave... Is something wrong?" he asked concerned,

" No, nothings wrong," she said pulling on her best smile, to hide the turmoil within.

"...Alright," he said letting the subject drop," You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said standing up and followed him out the door,

_( meanwhile, with the science department)_

"Johnny-san, what's wrong?" Reever asked looking up from his paper work,

"It's the new innocence we discovered, it's _reacting,_" he said in astonishment,

Reever stopped,"What?"

Four units of innocence shot up out of their containers, resulting a big crash, and flew past their heads,

"Woah!" Johnny fell over,

"Lenalee-chan! Watch out!" The innocence knocked the tray she was holding over,

"HEY!"

"FORGET THE COFFEE! CATCH THE INNOCENCE!" Reever and Johnny screamed,

She nodded and raced after it,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_(In the library,)_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Brayden was with Lavi studying, when one bright ball of light flew past their heads,

"What was that?" Brayden asked,

Lavi shrugged,"Dunno"

"Lavi, some units of innocence escaped, we gotta catch them," she said urgently, he nodded and ran of after them too

XOXOXOX

_(in the mess hall)_

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0_

Crystal sat down with her food next to Allen, and began eating, Timcanpy was sitting on her head. Timcanpy starting acting up and flying every which way,

Crystal stopped eating,"Tim what's wrong?" she asked, he pointed his tail over to the distance, were she saw a small ball of light come in and knock people's food over along with Kanda's soba, an it somehow got a hold of the dango Allen was eating,

"My dango!" he yelled chasing after it with Timcanpy following,

they joined up with the others who were chasing it in the hallway," so you're chasing it too?" Allen asked,

"Yep,"they all agreed,

" In there, " Lavi pointed to where the innocence went in the ark gate,

they followed the innocence to where it went into one of the uncharted doors in the ark,

"Why did it go in here?" Allen said opening the door,

"Hey Allen watch out!" Crystal shouted as the last innocence piece flew into the back of them pushing into the door,

"ALLEN" and with that they were gone,

Xoxoxoxoxo

(time skip)

XOXOXOXO

_"Still no confirmation on there whereabouts?"_

_"no sir,"_

_"Well Keep looking! We can't give up now, not with four of our exorcist missing!"_

_"But sir it's been a week,"_

_"Don't you think I know that?"_

_" SIR! We have an incoming transmission from Allen's golem,"_

_" What? Put it through!"_

_"He..llo?"_

_"_Hello?"

_"Ko...mui!"_

"Where are you all?" he asked with relife in his voice,

"_Komui...li..ten...we...have...to..ta..lk..to..u"_

"Sorry, you're breaking up, what?"

"_We...need to ...open...gate"_

" Alright you have permission but what is this about?" he asked,

"_Well we... have an issue ...with...innocence...and ...other things"_

and the golem clicked off,

XoxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(_In the ark)_

_X0x0x0x0x0x_

The door they came through opened to reveal a smiling trio(minus Kanda smiling cuz he never smiles)plus a few extras,

Komui hugged Lenalee, "Oh my dear sister you had me so worried" he cried,

everyone sweatdropped,"Brother, I'm fine let me go,"

Allen stepped up, "Sir we retreaved the innocence but it had found accomadators,"

Komui stopped," what?"

Allen geustred to the four behind him,

"Hi" the group mumered,

Crystal's eyes widened,"Guys?"

they stared at her?"Crystal?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Strawberry-chan: There, now everyone here,

*Crystal is talking to Meghan and Sarah, Jonathan is talking to Brayden*

strawberry-chan and Abby:...they just forgot us didn't they

strawberry-chan:...review please...


End file.
